Dxd-Descendent of Theseus(Hiatus)
by Darklord331
Summary: Theseus, king, and founder-hero of Athens was betrayed by Lycomedes from the island of Skyros. In his final moments, we had one simple wish...to live once more. That wished left unanswered...or was it. Many years later, Theseus's wish was answered by his descendent Nagisa. Watch as Nagisa traveled the world with the lost arts of the Greek. (Because of work and college)
1. Chapter 1

3rd POV

Some would say that kids were born happily with a family, some say that there are always challenges for the parents to take care of the kids, some would say that parents were struggling to take care of their child's health care and to make sure they have a bright future.

**But not me.**

Let me explain about my life, or better yet my parents on how they meet, where they got married, where I was born and how they died.

My father **Samuel **or **Sam **for short was on a vacation that his company offered it up to him for his years of hard work, he was starting to get stressed out because of his grandparents wanted him to get married to a spoiled woman(The bitch Malty from Rising of the shield hero) who doesn't care for my father and only wants his money and his inheritance(you can say that she has a devil's sin **Greed**). He wanted to get away from his parents and his fiance, so he decided to take up the offer for a vacation, he decided to go to **Kyoto**.

But then it would be one of the most beautiful and most memorable moments he has in his life, for what my mother has told me in her stories, he met **Sakurasou, Sakura **for short my mother, when he went to the beach for relaxing.

She was the most beautiful woman that my father has ever seen in his life. They spent some time together in Kyoto for a year or two, when at the moment on the beach, my father has gathered up the courage to ask her five magic words that would change her life forever. He said "Sakurasou will you marry me." She said yes and she was pregnant with Samuel's child. If its a girl they would name her **Asagao **since it was the summer season they got married or if it's a boy they would name him **Nagisa **where my father proposed her at the beach.

But my grandparents and his former fiance learned of my father's marriage and they got angry at him for not marrying his fiance and not following their instructions. The scumbags wanted him to divorce Sakura and the bitch wanted her to abort the baby since it would cause her problems in the future.

They had a big argument with them, then my father couldn't take it anymore with them and decided to disown himself from them and give his former fiance what she wanted. Sam and Sakura went to move an island where they wouldn't get in contact with them. My grandparents were very disappointed at him and decided to never speak with him ever again, but couldn't help it but to be sad that they won't be seeing their son and their grandchild, they could only pray that he would have a better life with his wife.

And his former fiance couldn't care less about him, but to be happy that she finally got what she wanted and went to the bank to get the inheritance that my father gave her, she thought she won but the employee said that only his child when he is at the age of an adult would get the inheritance and the money, my father had a back up plan to make sure that it would ruin her chance, her life and wouldn't ruin the chance for his child's future. She was very pissed that she didn't get the last laugh, Heh serves her right, but wait there's more, apparently, she owes many bank lots of money due to her stealing other peoples name and stealing money from each personal accounts time to get away from payment due. She went very pale that she was discovered about that, the police went arrest her but she ran away from them

She thought that she escaped them but was caught surprised by a bystander who was my fathers best friend, the police caught up to her and arrested her for fraud and Identity theft. She was sentenced to a lifetime sentence in a maximum prison in **Canada**, she cursed my father for this for stealing her chance and ruining her life but was in prison by that time. Fuck you, hope you die in there where people could recognize you and get the chance to kill you there.

But anyway back to my parent's life

My mother and father were found on an island where they could live happily with their children. I was born in Corfu Island and they named me **Nagisa** where they meet each other on the beach, we lived our lives happily together where they couldn't worry about anything happening to them

But like in Greek legends "**Daedalus and Icarus**" Icarus was rising up to the sky, the sun melted the wings and Icarus fell down to the earth.

When I was seven, my father caught a disease common in **Greece **called **Cardiovascular Disease **due to the Greece's poor economy, his regrets were not taking care of Nagisa, it was during my eight year birthday he died. I couldn't go to school because my mother couldn't afford to take me, and the will says that only when I'm an adult I could get the inheritance and money. My mother worked at a restaurant as a has a waitress in Corfu Island. When I saw my mother who was always smiling grow weaker and annoyed over time, I was worried about her and decided to try to help my mother by begging for money which didn't work that much because of Greece's poor economy , at least I do the laundry and domestic task. It was when my tenth birthday in an attempt to cheer my mother up, I convinced her to come with him to the beach where she would remember where mother and father met each other.

It was then at that moment where it would change my life forever and met my destiny

We were attacked by the Cyclops who were present by coincidence. They were attacking the island, destroying and eating any humans who came on their way. We tried to hide from them, but they have enhanced smelling that they can tell where we are and where we're at. Eventually they found us, my mother tried to protect me from them. it was in that moment that I hated for being weak, I hate myself for being helpless, when they got her cornered she uttered her last words to me "Have a good life, I'm coming to see your father" they ate her body in-front of me, I felt sad and rage, I was hopeless that I losted the only family I have, I was angery by the monsters who took my mother away from me, I wanted something to kill them, I want to become strong so that I can protect the weak until they are strong enough to overcome their weakness, I wanted **POWER.** It was then that a miracle happened to me that the Gods given me, I somehow unleashed the powers of my ancestor's father power and upon seeing me powers the Cyclops were afraid of me, they pleaded me to spare them, I ask them "did you spar my mother" I somehow used the water from the ocean near me and solidified it enough to kill some of them and managed to summon lighting from the storm I created and killed the rest of them, after I killed, I was exhausted and felled down to the sand, I was losing consciousness and saw a man coming from the sea, he was wearing a strange shirt with flowers on them and was wielding a trident. It was revealed that my powers apparently attracted the attention of **Poseidon** as they resonated with him, he felt a connection between him and the powers that I unleashed. He went to investigate and see what it was, upon seeing me, he sensed my powers within him, he felt pity me so took upon himself to train him and hopes he could redeem the many mistakes he made in the past.

This is my story on how I lived and how I became the greatest hero in the supernatural world

This is my story and I will know when it will end

**AN: Co-writer wanted, if anyone's interested, PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later

3rd POV

*Clang*

*Clang*

*Boom*

*Boom*

Sounds of clashing steels and blow were heard in the temple of Atlantis, inside the temple there was an arena where two men were sparing each other, on the left side of the arena was a white skin man with black hair, a trimmed black beard, and sea-green eyes. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's, he wears Greek armor, sandals and wields a trident. And on the right side stood a male with white complexion, his eyes were electric blue eyes,He also wields a huge trident, he wore a kind of cloth glued on his upper part, leaving his muscular torso and a part of his back exposed, he had jewelry in the muscles of his arms, he wore gloves made of skin without fingers, also black pants, as well as a kind of cape fell from his waist made of silk and with gold stitching, he wore white boots that reached to his knees with a pair of seashells protecting his knees, a decorated belt with marine things he was present at his waist.

Nagisa thrust his trident to Poseidon as he blocked it with is own, the two were struggling with the power of endurance to see who has the most strength, Poseidon was known for his mastery in trident wielding and Nagisa was close to his level, Nagisa almost managed to win the struggle between them, but Poseidon gained the upper hand as he managed to overpower his descendant and threw him back to the pillar. Nagisa struggles to get up but was cornered by Poseidon when his trident pointed at his throat.

Nagisa POV

I was close, close enough to beat him in our spar, but he managed to defeat me in our spar, I was about to be disappointed at myself, but a shoulder pat broke out of my thoughts and saw him smile. "Don't be disappointed at yourself you did at least almost beat me in our spar, your growing much stronger than I thought you would, I'm proud of you Nagisa. Your ready Nagisa. " Poseidon said proudly. I guess I can't help it but be happy about that, I'm close to his level when wielding a trident, he is known for his mastery in wielding a trident.

Let me explain how I got here in Atlantis.

**Flashback**

I opened my eyes to see where I am, I got out of the bed and looked around at the room and saw some expensive stuff that a man could ever dream of. (**I suck at describing an expensive Greece room, lookup an Atlantis room**).

The doors in my room opened and saw a man wearing a strange shirt with pink flowers and sandals, he looked at me with a smile "Ahh I see your awake, good, I was just about to visit you-" I interrupted the stranger by hitting his middle part of the body, my mother said that when you see strangers about to kidnap you, you hit them where it would hurt the most for a man, his nuts. Normally a normal person couldn't hurt a God, but a demigod or a descendant to the Gods who awoken his powers can harm a God.

He holds his nuts and went to the ground "(Groan) damn boy, you sure do pack a punch." he said while holding his nuts "STRANGER DAN-" "WAIT!" he interrupted me and quickly brought out a lollipop candy. I stared at him and the candy, I snatched out from his hands and put the lollipop in my mouth. Its been so long since I had candy. "Now then, are you calm kid?" he said while recovered but still holding his nuts, "Who are you mister?" I asked, he then smiled "Who am I, why I'm Poseidon, the God of the sea"

**Flashback end **

What I was ten years old, I like candy. He then explained it to me that I'm a descendant of Theseus, his son which would make him my many great grandfather. I was shocked that at least I had a God has my grandfather. I was happy that I had a relative but sad that I lost my mother to those monsters.

He explained to me that the monster that I killed were cyclops, they were known for eating humans in the supernatural world. I was shocked that fantasy monsters exist in the world and other myths too. I then asked him to train me, he said why I told him the reason why I want to be strong. He was little hesitant about my promise since technically I part of his family, in the end, he agreed to my answers since there are plenty of strong people that would want to force you into their servants or wants you to suffer.

He first trained me on how to use a Trident, then a spear, he explained that when wielding a trident you aim to kill but unlike a spear like Gae Bolg(**Cuchulainn weapon**) or shakti(**Indra's dart or spear**), you can't truly"cut" with a trident, just stab, however, if it's not lethal, you can capture someone too like blocking arms or legs between the points even the throat.

You can also use little feints about the position of the points, but at high-level of fighting, it's a very deadly weapon about stabbing though, because unless a spear where you can just dodge one, you have to take care about the wide thrust range of a trident, to capture a target first, you just lock arm/leg/throat between the edges of the trident or by piercing it directly you could notice a trident has the points a little like a hook. It's a deadly weapon when used correctly.

After that, he trained me on how I can use my godly aura, apparently, only gods with divinity can use their aura, the demigods are rarely the case since only the Hindu demigods, the Pandava's and Karna can use their godly aura to further their attack and their defense. When the cyclops were attacking me I apparently managed to awaken my godly aura when killing the cyclops. Poseidon uses his Godly aura to further speed up his attacks when using his aura and his domains.

He taught me with **Hydrokinesis **to use, manipulate water into solid weapons for my attacks, create durable water shields and huge solid constructs to block attacks and how to use my aura to make moisture to create water appear out of thin air.

**Vitakinesis **to use the water to heal me and my companions, I learned how to breathe underwater since technically we are in underwater, Poseidon used his aura to move the water out from the temple we were sparing.

**Atomkinesis **I use this to create thunder and storms to further my attacks and coat my spear with lighting to make my trident sharper, I asked Poseidon if he could defeat Zeus, he may be a Stormbringer but Zeus is the sky and thunder god. Zeus is the thunder god, he can easily control the lightning produced by Poseidon, and between a natural lightning and the lightning produced by a thunder God who do you think could win?

**Toxikinesis**, I only use it to coat poison on my trident if I want to capture or kill my opponents.

And some magic spells that would storage my stuff, and to fly.

Anyway when we were done sparing Poseidon commanded the water to come back to the temple. When the water came back, we swam to his chambers, and there I saw Amphitrite and Triton.

Amphitrite was like a mother to me, unlike Hera who discriminates hates demigods who were from Zeus, she cares about them like they were her own children. She was with me when I was depressed that I lost my mother she was making sure that I was healthy, she cared for me like she was my mother. She was obviously worried about me going on a journey around the world, I was leaving her,

For Triton, he was the brother I never had, he taught me a few things in the world that I didn't know, in my spare time he taught me how to play volleyball when we were at the beach, we visited some sea nymphs they were attached to me since they can feel the godly aura I have, it took a while to get them off me. And he taught me how to fish, although I was cheating a bit since I used my aura to attract fish to my fishhook, he accused me that I was cheating, but I told him I didn't since it was my first time(Fingers crossed)

"Are you sure you want to do this, you can always stay here at Atlantis son." Amphitrite said sadly. "Yes I want to do this mom, I want to explore the world." I said to her. "Okay, be sure to contact me once a while when you have the chance okay son?" She said with a sad but proud voice "I will mom" I said with also a sad tone. I then turned to Poseidon as he has something wrapped up in a sleeves.

"Alright son before you leave, I asked my brother Hephaestus to create a weapon for you in journey, it's my last gift for you." Poseidon said with a sad face along with his family, I was sad but I had to, I want to do this, I want to explore the world. I want to start my journey

I want to discover my destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

Nagisa arrived in the city called Preveza when he left Atlantis to explore the world. He went around the city and enjoyed it there, he went to some stores, thinking to give something for his adopted mother to let him know that he is enjoying it here and gong through some museums to see if the relics are related to the histories from the past or just a fake relic. Before he left Atlantis, Poseidon gave him many expensive riches from the sea like the unexplored boats that have treasures from it, pearls and many gold coins that he could sell to live comfortably if he wanted to take a break from the supernatural world, when he was done, he then traveled to Nicopolis and planning on to travel to Greece whether on foot to exercise himself on building endurance or take a taxi there, right now he was walking through the forest to Nicopolis when he was done exploring the city, and then when he saw was an old theatre and then he heard voices telling me to go there.

"Child of the sea"

"Come to the theatre"

"Don't keep us waiting"

Said the three mysterious women voices

He was unsure about it but has a precaution he summoned his trident, a gift from Poseidon who asked his brother Hephaestus to make him a trident that would kill devils, monsters, and gods in case if he encounters an evil god. wouldn't shatter or break from any enemy's attack. It is made from a alloy of celestial silver, imperial gold, and a rare ore that only a few of them exist in the world, it is called Adamantine**. **And also a metal that only exists in Atlantis that they used to craft their weapons, armor, and it was also used to make Mjölnir Thor's hammer, it is called Orichalcum

The Trident is a hast weapon, which is a weapon of hast easily measured meter 80, the gun of the gun is a dark blue cut off a sleeve at the base of the opposite end of the blade, allowing an individual with the force necessary to take it by this end to the Manier of one hand with a remarkable range. it has a blue, like the sea, comparable the sea, and a little larger than a usual Trident, rendering the weapon a slightly higher Mass. Thus, the holder may use it by the handle if it has the necessary strength, or by the Hasher normally.

One end, a weight is after the handle, serving the weapon at perfection, while the other, the Trident's tip part two bases with the shape of the nageire, which appears to arise from the three points of the Trident. The first point of the middle, comparable to a point of Arrow four times larger than normal, is surrounded by two other points more like blades, leaving a doubt on its ability to settle. The shape of the two sides of the edges, resembling khepesh (Egyptian Blades), returns the lethal ensemble in the event of total penetration. The blades shall each be 20 inches long for 5 centimeters of thickness, fairly spaced(**Poseidon's trident from Record of Ragnarok**).

**Nagisa POV**

Before I went to the theatre, I had to make sure to cast a barrier around it to make sure that the civilians won't get caught in the supernatural world. When I went inside the theatre I saw

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing.

I swear that being in the ocean for 7 years makes you crazy to imagine some stuff, well I guess it was worth a try on checking it out. Well, I was about to leave the theatre, then suddenly three old women weaving some strings appeared in the center of the theatre, I recognize them the moment they appeared. Poseidon taught me about many fate gods they are powerful because they can control the fates of other people and gods to but the most powerful ones in the supernatural world that even Zeus fears are called the Fates or better known as the Moirai. Their names are Clotho, the Fate of Birth Lachesis, the Fate of Life and Atropos, the Fate of Death

"Child of the sea"

"We meet at last"

"Come we have something to speak with you"

Said the Moirai. Honestly, I'm a bit wary of them since they can control the fates of other people, but one of them said that they have something to tell me. Whatever it is, I must be cautious.

So what is it, you have something to tell me?" I said being wary.

"Young hero, a prophecy is to be heard."

"A prophecy of grave urgency."

"One about you and the ensurance that the world will survive."

That made me raise an eyebrow, prophecies were actually quite normal all things considered and even those about 'saving the world' were usually for the person to do a simple action that leads to a domino effect that saves the world. Once I even heard of something so simple as killing single devil that was still quite weak, that devil was actually holding a message that would ensure a discordance between people that would then lead to war that would make the war between the three factions of Christianism would escalate to all religions and lead to the destruction of the world. So, 'saving the world' can be quite a simple or minor action really.

While I was thinking so the Moria spoke.

"The great beast will surge."

"The rebirth is near-inevitable."

"Only you have any hope to stop it before it happens."

"For it to be possible, you must have help."

"You need companions or the world will end."

"The world hangs in the precipice, the weight of one is not enough to pull it back from destruction."

"You must be ready for when the time comes"

"Farwell child of sea, we will contact you when you have gathered enough allies"

"We suggest for you to go to Brazil"

The Moirai said

"Wait what is this beast your talking about-'

Then they disappeared before I asked my question.

What was the beast that they were talking about? Is it Typhoon, no it can't be him for sure, because he is currently sealed in the mountains. Is it Tiamat, no, it can't be her because she is defeated by the Mesoputanium faction Marduk, she then changed her title to chaos dragon since she doesn't want any affiliation with her old faction, she chooses to live in the familiar forest and collects treasures, the last thing I heard about her was that she is currently working with the Maou Beelzebub.

Whatever it is I'll have to find out, but first, they suggested me to go to Brazil, it is a long journey so might as well use the horse that my stepfather gave me for my birthday, he is a god of horses as well so he gave me something would be helpful for my journey, I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistle.

(Whistle)

I waited for a few moments for it to appear and saw something in the sky.

(Neeeeiiiiiiiigggggggh)

A horse with wings and black fur appeared in the sky, it is a pegasus one of the children of Medusa and Poseidon, my birthday gift from him, I named him Shi because his fur is black as night. Shi landed right next to me ready at its command as I pet his fur and face while he nozzled at me. I then got on his back as I kicked both sides of him as he galloped through the grass as he flaps his wings and starts to fly to the skies.

"Come on Shi lets go to Brazil, lets see what the Moirai suggested over there."

I said to him as we head towards north to Brazil.

Let's see what is there that what the Moirai suggested me to go to Brazil

**AN: If you want to know what the description of my MC, it is Poseidon from Record of Ragnarok, also I forgot to mention that there are some crossover elements that there will be in the story. Thank you for reading my fic, I'll see you next time**

**Co-Writer Wanted **


End file.
